


You Wanted to be Found, Didn't You?

by Wonder_Pumpkin



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is a cockslut, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Anakin, Come Eating, Come Feeding, Come Marking, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Obi-Wan, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Slight finger kink, Smut, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Top!Obi-Wan, Topping from the Bottom, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonder_Pumpkin/pseuds/Wonder_Pumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan has had enough of Anakin's promiscuous behaviour, and after he catches his former Padawan for what seems like the hundreth time, he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
<p>Basically just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wanted to be Found, Didn't You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> So, my first ever Star Wars fanfic, even though I've loved it for years! I am a huge fan of Obi-Wan/Anakin, so I decided to try my hand at writing some - but keep in mind that this was written late at night, so bear with me :)
> 
> This fic does contain M/M pairing, so if one does not like it, one should not read it.
> 
> I'm super-nervous about posting this but hopefully, someone will at least enjoy it :)
> 
> \-----
> 
> Set during Revenge of the Sith.
> 
> \-----
> 
> NOTE - English is not my first language, if there are any horrendous mistakes, please let me know!

You Wanted to be Caught, Didn't You?

  
\-----

  
It wasn't the first time Anakin had gone missing, and Obi-Wan was certain that it wouldn't be the last.

The small quarters he shared with Anakin had been devoid of his former Padawan, and as much as he hated jumping to conclusions, he almost knew why Anakin had run off, and it both angered and saddened him that the younger man disappeared so often for what seemed like a cheap thrill,

Obi-Wan knew he would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't worried about Anakin's increasing promiscuity.  Two days ago, he had been coming back from a Council meeting when he had caught his Padawan kneeling infront of another, making obscene sounds as he moved his head in a way that suggested he wasn't entirely new at what he was doing. Before that, he had entered his and Anakin's shared quarters, only to walk in on Anakin being fucked over their kitchen table.

Obi-Wan couldn't deny that the sight of Anakin in such a position hadn't had an effect on him, and try as he might to release his passions into the Force, he still found his leggings grow uncomfortably tight every time he thought of the younger man in such a position.

However, being the esteemed Jedi Master he was, Obi-Wan often resolved to dealing with his problem in private, and not thinking of again, lest he wish to embarass himself in front of everyone.

As he rounded a corner, he was greeted with a sight that he certainly did not expect to see - st least, not in such an open part of the Temple, where anyone could witness it.

Anakin was on his knees, sucking Ferus Olin's dick like his life depended on it.

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER!" He thundered, fury etched onto his handsome features.

Anakin nearly choked as Obi-Wan's angry shout startled him and he quickly pulled away, stumbling to his feet and wiping spit and pre-come from his chin while Ferus hastily tucked himself back into his leggings, looking more than a little embarassed.

However, the same could not be said for Anakin, who scowled at his Master.

"Obi-Wan! What-" He started, before quickly being cut off by said man.

"You, my _very_ young Padawan, have a lot of explaining to do."

Anakin rolled his eyes, running a hand through his errant curls before turning to Ferus, regarding him with a sultry gaze.

"Looks like we'll have to finish this another time." He mumbled and the other man nodded, walking away but not before slipping Anakin a fifty-credit note, which the younger man swiftly pocketed.

The shock that appeared on Obi-Wan's face would have almost been comical, if the anger that rolled off of him in waves had been absent. Grasping the sleeve of Anakin's robe, Obi-Wan yanked the boy as he began to lead the boy back to their quarters, already planning the lecture he was going to deliver.

Obi-Wan all but dragged Anakin back to their apartment, shoving the younger Knight through the front door before following suit, his face a picture of fury as he whipped round to stare at Anakin, eyes blazing.

"What were you thinking? Acting out of turn and with little rationality? You may be a Knight now, Padawan, but you certainly still feel the need to act like a child!"

Anakin scowled, more than a little insulted.

"A child?" He snapped, "Master, I am twenty-two years old, I hardly think that makes me a-"

"You are childish in your actions!" Obi-Wan retorted sharply. "You break every rule that you think doesn't apply to you and you refuse to accept the consequences of your actions."

Anakin scoffed, shaking his head. "I highly doubt there will be any adverse consequen-"

"You are offering yourself to anyone willing enough!" Obi-Wan snapped, brows clapping together like a pair of thunderclouds. "I cannot stress enough how dangerous doing such a foolish thing is! Especially making yourself so vulnerable!"

"It's a quick fuck, Master, nothing 'vulnerab-'"

"It is when you make yourself so defenceless for such a cheap thrill - it seems as though you were just waiting for someone to catch you! What if Master Windu had caught you sucking someone's dick for a few credits? He would've expelled you for sure!"

Anakin opened his mouth to retort, but quickly shut it when Obi-Wan continued his rant.

"How do you think that would make me feel, Anakin?" He asked. "That my Padawan - who I love very much and have raised since he was a child - was expelled from the Order because he was too busy whoring himself out to the other patrons of the Temple?"

Anakin let out a short laugh, although it lacked his usual humor. "I merely wanted to show tou what you were missing out on, Master."

Obi-Wan's hands clenched into fists as he growled. "So help me, Anakin, if you-"

"I know you caught me a few times - don't deny it."

" _Padawan_." The older man's tone was dangerous, but Anakin ignored it.

"I wanted you to find me." The younger man admitted, smirking slightly. "I wanted you to see me."

"Anakin-"

"Bet you liked it, didn't you?" Anakin purred, his expression and posture becoming seductive as he regarded Obi-Wan with a sultry stare. "Bet you secretly loved watching me get fucked by the other Jedi."

Obi-Wan couldn't lie to himself anymore, not when the object of his affections - and, more recently, his passions - stood before him, his desire ringing out clearly through the Force.

Anakin began to palm his half-hard erection through his trousers - slow, teasing movements that made his breathing grow ragged and his voice deep as he slowly rubbed himself, knowing that Obi-Wan was watching.

"Every time, I pretended it was you, Master." He rasped, still stroking his clothed cock and working himself back up to full hardness. "Pretended it was you fucking me against the wall or over the table." A broken moan made the older man's mouth go dry as he watched Anakin slip his flesh hand into his legging to rub himself. "Made me so hard just thinking about it - had to jerk off so many times because the mere thought of you made me so kriffin' hard."

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan felt his resolve slipping away, no matter how much he scrambled to try and reclaim it, and it took all of his self-control to not pounce on the younger man and have his way with him.

"Even fingered myself," he growled. "Fucked myself with my own fingers and moaned for you, came for you - wished that you were there, fucking me hard, just the way I like it."

The younger man jerked his hips slightly and let out a long, loud moan of his Master's name as he thumbed the slit of his cock, smearing pre-come and his eyes fell shut as his chin dropped to his chest - a single curl falling down into his eyes.

"W-want you so bad, M-Master...oh-!"

Obi-Wan felt his resolve crumble and he swiftly made his way over to Anakin, one hand clasping the back of his neck while the other slid round his waist and down to cup a firm arse cheek, squeezing and kneading the firm muscle and pushing Anakin's groin into his own, feeling their hard cocks rub against each other through their leggings.

"Such a tease, Padawan."

"'M not your Padawan." Anakin huffed, burying his face in the juncture of Obi-Wan's shoulder and neck, greedily inhaling his musky scent as he slipped his hands beneath the older Jedi's tunic and into his leggings, grasping his cock.

Pushing his hips into Anakin's hand, Obi-Wan began to unclip Anakin's belt, tossing it away and he pushed away the dark layers of Anakin's tunics, running his hands over golden skin in an almost teasing manner, but also in awe of how gorgeous the man beneath him was.

Flicking his fingers over dusky, pink nipples, Obi-Wan kissed and sucked on Anakin's neck, hearing the man moan and whimper in pleasure.

"You were right, I did love watching you." He growled into Anakin's ear, feeling the other man stroke and massage his cock. "Caught you so many times, but you never noticed, too busy fucking yourself on some stranger's cock like some cheap prostitute."

"You wanted to be caught, didn't you?" He asked, still playing with Anakin's nipples and coaxing all sorts of pleasured sounds from his lover as he flicked the calloused pads of his thumbs over the buds, feeling them harden beneath his touch. "You didn't even try to keep your activities low-key - bet you just dropped to your knees anywhere you wanted, in front of whoever was willing."

Anakin whimpered softly, reaching down further to cup Obi-Wan's balls, gently massaging and squeezing.

"You're such a whore, Anakin." He rumbled as dexterous fingers grazed his perinuem. "I don't remember teaching you to be such a thing."

"Did it make you hard, Master?" Anakin's tone was almost cheeky, and Obi-Wan bit down gently on the top of Anakin's ear.

"Made me as hard as I am now." Obi-Wan replied, watching Anakin drop to his knees and pull his leggings down, freeing his hard cock.

Anakin smirked, using his metal hand to rub the older man's leg and used the other to part him further. He leaned in to nuzzle his face against Obi-Wan's warm inner thigh, placing a few kisses there before he used the flat plane of his tongue to taste the salt on his Master's freckled skin.

Anakin spit in the palm of his flesh hand and grasped the thick length of Obi-Wan's cock, glancing up and watching the other man's face as he gave the shaft a few gentle strokes, coaxing the blood flow to increase as he hummed apprecatively, flicking his tongue over the slit. Obi-Wan leaned his head back against the wall, eyes slipping shut as he let out a soft moan at Anakin's skilled administrations, jerking his hips against the loose fist the younger man had made around his dick.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Anakin warned, sliding his metal hand up and pinning down Obi-Wan's lower half with ease.

The auburn-haired man stopped stopped and Anakin went back to squeezing his thigh and jerking him off. He put his head between long, pale legs again, licking and scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin there.

"Look at you." Obi-Wan purred, stroking the back of Anakin's head with a gentle hand. "So good and eager."

The younger man responded by sliding his hand up and passing his thumb over the flared head of Obi-Wan's cock, satisfied when he was rewarded with a pleased hiss and Anakin moved further between his Master's legs, aiming the erection toward his mouth. He gave the head a hard suck and felt Obi-Wan's large hand tighten in his hair.

Anakin swallowed him steadily, sinking down until his nose was buried in a bush of coppery hair. Obi-Wan felt himself hitting the back of Anakin's throat and going down, and the sensation was almost overwhealming as he groaned loudly, losing himself in the feel of being surrounded by the man's hot, wet mouth.

Humming, the younger Jedi bobbed his head and Obi-Wan moaned in response, unable to control the sounds that were being coaxed out of him, and the older man found himself unable to deny how talented Anakin was, watching him pull back and flick his tongue over the tip a few times, tasting the pre-cum leaking from the slit. Obi-Wan growled at the borderline over-stimulation and the muscles of his thighs clenched involuntarily, quivering.

"So good, Anakin - such a good boy." He hissed, eyes falling shut as Anakin rubbed the head of his cock against his lips before putting it back in his mouth.

Knowing his orgasm was close, Obi-Wan tugged Anakin away from his cock and into a standing position, where he kissed the younger man deeply - thrusting his tongue into his mouth and letting Anakin melt against him.

Breaking their kiss, Obi-Wan grasped Anakin's warm hand, leading him into the bedroom and stripping his sweat-dampened clothes off, watching the younger man follow suit before flopping onto the bed, spreading his legs and slowly stroking his dick while staring at Obi-Wan with lust-clouded eyes.

"Want you, Master." He purred, cupping his balls and Obi-Wan climbed on the bed, knees planted either side of Anakin's legs as he rubbed two fingers over the boy's red lips, pushing them into his mouth and letting the man suck them.

"That's it, get them nice and wet...good boy." Obi-Wan shuddered as he felt Anakin's tongue swirl around the tips of the fingers and he carefully withdrew the now-slick digits, smirking.

"Arse up." He commanded, stroking Anakin's muscled arm.

And the boy obeyed, lazily rolling onto his knees and elbows and presenting himself to his Master, who hummed appreciatively at the sight before him.

Dragging a spit-slicked finger up from the base of Anakin's balls and up to his entrance, Obi-Wan gently pressed the digit into the younger man's arse, relishing in the high-pitched whimper that escaped Anakin as he pushed back against the finger inside him.

Slowly, Obi-Wan began to rub Anakin's prostate, twisting and rubbing as he thrust his finger in and out of the man's tight arse, making him moan and whimper

Leaning forward so his torso molded against the long curve of Anakin's spine, Obi-Wan reached round and grasped Anakin's straining cock, lightly rubbing his thumb over the head and smearing the pre-come before slowly dragging his fist down the shaft in a long, smooth stroke, feeling the younger man clench around his finger.

“More,” Anakin begged.

“Greedy,” he chuckled as he pushed second finger in and savoured Anakin's breathy moans.

Anakin could see that Obi-Wan was hard, his cock straining upwards in an angry curve. It was swollen, purpling around the head, and the older man had so much precum, he could see it dribbling from the slit and drip onto the clean bedsheets. Anakin found himself craving the feel of it in his mouth, but he wanted it stuffed in his arse.

Obi-Wan pushed a third finger in, and Anakin groaned again, wishing that his Master would just fuck him. He loved the stretch, the friction, the feeling of when it’s too much and he's forced to take it - Ferus had been the one to find that out, and had taken every opportunity to fuck the younger man with the minimum prep needed, knowing that Anakin relished in the burn.

“Please, Master,” Anakin found himself whimpering loudly, more than ready to take Obi-Wan's cock. He began fucking himself on his Master's big fingers as much as he can, eager to feel the man's cock inside him, filling him up until he can’t focus on anything else.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" Obi-Wan asked, lazily jerking Anakin's cock with a loose fist. "Tell me what you want."

"Wanna ride you, Master." The younger man moaned. "Wanna sit your cock and make you feel good."

Removing his fingers from Anakin's body, Obi-Wan lay down on the bed beside the younger man, who swiftly moved to kneel above Obi-Wan's straining erection, grasping it with his flesh hand and lining it up with his entrance.

"Want you to fuck me, Master." Anakin breathed as he began to lower himself down onto the older man's cock, eyes slipping shut as he let Obi-Wan's thick length fill him up and he whimpered - a sound of both pleasure and pain and his brows furrowed as he continued to sink further down into Obi-Wan's lap.

The older man groaned in pleasure as he watched his cock disappear into Anakin's arse, the sight and feel of himself being swallowed up by such a tight heat almost too much for him to bear as his dick throbbed almost painfully.

When he was fully seated on his Master's cock, Anakin left himself little time to adjust to Obi-Wan's impressove girth as he braced himself on the broad chest below him, Anakin began to fuck himself on Obi-Wan's cock, the slow, deliberate movements of his hips almost teasing as he relished in the slick drag of his Master inside him, the burn of being spread so wide not quite gone.

"Oh, Anakin...so tight, so good."

“Master, please, I want more.” Anakin panted, now bouncing on the thick cock inside him and biting his lip in a vain attempt to smother the loud moan that escaped him. The expert roll of his hips he added was enough to convince Obi-Wan to take the reigns.

Obi-Wan knew how much Anakin loved a good, hard fuck.

He pushed his cock in, smoothly and all at once, and Anakin’s breath catches in his throat as he's filled once again. His eyes close and a groan rumbles through his chest, and he can feel Obi-Wan panting above him and pulsing inside him, and he starts pushing his hips back.

Obi-Wan leant down to cover Anakin's body with his own and he bracketed his arms around the younger man, pressing him into the bed as he starts fucking him, hard. His mouth to the boy's ear and he starts talking - filthy words driving Anakin's lust higher.

“You’ve been such a good boy. It's been so hard for me to wait so long baby and I know how much you want it, know how much you craved my cock."

Anakin's moans soon turned into shouts as he was fucked, his durasteel hand gripping tje headboard as he begged his Master to go faster, wanting to feel him for days after.

"You love this, don't you?" He rasped, still keeping up with his strong thrusts against his lover's arse. "Love being fucked like this, full of my cock - stretching your tight little arse-" He broke off into a loud moan as he grasped his lover's erection, fisting it in time with his thrusts. "So greedy for cock, aren't you? My little cockslut, always begging to have your mouth or arse fucked."

"P-please..." Anakin begged.

"I've wanted to fuck you for so long, couldn't stand seeing everyone else fuck you when you were supposed to be mine." The older man gasped. "But now you're mine - my Anakin. My boy."

Still fucking the younger man, Obi-Wan thumbed the sensitive spot beneath the head of Anakin's cock, making the man jerk his hips and whimper loudly as he threw his head back, almost arching his back with pleasure and Obi-Wan quickly moved his hand away, stilling his movements and sheathing himself inside Anakin while he waiting for the man below him to calm down, placing a large, calloused hand on his chest.

"Calm down, Anakin." He purred. "Breathe."

"Please, Master." Anakin begged, jerking his hips upwards slightly in an effort to get Obi-Wan to resume fucking him. "I'm so close."

Feeling particularly cruel, Obi-Wan pinched the base of his lover's cock to stop him from coming, and Anakin all but screamed in frustration as he was denied his orgasm, durasteel fingers clenching the bedsheets as he whined loudly.

Pushing his fingers into Anakin's mouth in an attempt to quieten his sounds, Obi-Wan gave a last few thrusts into the man's arse before releasing his cock, letting Anakin come with  a loud scream that he was sure could be heard by several of their neighbours.

Feeling Anakin's tight arse spasm around his cock, Obi-Wan pulled out, only to have be fisted by the younger man and he soon came in several thick spurts all over Anakin's smooth chest, panting loudly as the younger man slowly jerked his cock, milking the last few drops of come with a sated grin.

Still panting, Obi-Wan scooped up his release from Anakin's chest and brought it to the man's mouth, smearing it across his plush lower lip and he gasped when metal fingers lightly closed around his wrist and Anakin began to lick and suck the come from Obi-Wan's finger, humming slightly as he let the older man feed him the rest of the sticky fluid until all traces of it were gone.

Obi-Wan knew that if he wasn't so far gone, he would've gotten hard again at the sight.

"Good boy, Anakin." He rumbled, dropping down on his back next to Anakin, pulling the man close. "Such a good boy."

Anakin pillowed his head on Obi-Wan's chest, purring softly and the older man smiled, tenderly stroking the thick mop of sweaty curls as he let himself go limp and boneless against the mattress, both exhausted and coming down from their sex-induced high.

"Wanted you to do that to me for ages, Master." Anakin murmured, lightly running his fingers over the planes of Obi-Wan's fuzzy chest.

"The feeling is mutual." Obi-Wan replied softly, lifting the duvet up and settling it over Anakin's shoulders. "But we still have a lot to talk about - but it can wait until morning."

The younger man yawned, feeling himself drift off as he closed his eyes, snuggling against his Master.

"Maybe I'll wake you up with a morning blowjob."

" _Honestly_ , Anakin..."

**Author's Note:**

> So...hopefully it was good?


End file.
